


【盾冬】露胸毛衣

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*大盾发现自己爱上了吧唧的胸，于是一发不可收拾</p><p>* NC-17，含有Nipple play</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】露胸毛衣

**Author's Note:**

> *大盾发现自己爱上了吧唧的胸，于是一发不可收拾
> 
> * NC-17，含有Nipple play

Steve并没有恋乳癖，但是在看到恋人bucky洗完澡套着那件露胸长毛衣在客厅里乱晃时，他，把持不住了。

"s...steve" 黑发男人后靠在金发甜心的怀里，呼出的气息和他的身体一样湿热。

"...怎么了？"温柔回应的男人轻咬着对方的耳廓，舌尖舔弄软骨。

该死的，明知故问的家伙，bucky不由在心里默默咒骂。因为steve的两手正在他毛衣开胸处，一边一个搓揉着两颗乳粒。沾着唾液的两指一会儿夹住挺立的乳头向外拉扯，一会儿又用指甲往变深的乳晕里压。很快，两点就被人玩的肿如小葡萄，简直和女人无异。

不过让bucky更为羞耻的是，勉强遮住下身的毛衣下摆居然被小bucky给顶了起来。是的，他兴奋的勃起了。

而这个性爱史上的"重大发现"，绝对逃不过我们美国队长10.1视力的眼。steve坏心眼的弹了下恋人的右乳，换来一声撩人的呻吟。

"bucky，你硬了..."steve对着恋人泛红的耳朵吹了口热气，一手转移阵地隔着毛衣摸上他的阴茎套弄，一手继续挤压人结实胸肌，在乳头周围留下深浅不一的半圆型指甲印。

夹杂着疼痛和爱抚，欲望瞬间决堤。

沾着精液的毛衣下摆、steve耳边的爱语、粗重的喘息...是bucky在高潮后唯一记得的片段。不过对steve来说，从这以后，他会给予彼此更多这样的回忆。

 

                       ——END——


End file.
